


Narrow escape

by NYWCgirl



Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Escape, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Taking care of eachother, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Opening scene S2E7 Mac and Jack stuck hanging from a tree with Bosnian drug lords turning up
Series: Cold open Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819954
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Narrow escape

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘broken bones’ square on my H/C Bingo card and is written for the Cold open challenge on tumblr.

‘We made it Mac! We did it. I told you we would make it. We have the organization chart, so now all we have to do is meet with our exfil.’

Mac laughs, it is a stressed laugh but Jack is right, they made it out of the warehouse thanks to Jack pointing out the plane that is parked outside the warehouse. Jack is an excellent pilot so they are good. If they can make it out of Bosnia into Croatia, they still have a chance they can make exfil. Mac is certain Jack skips a couple of items on the pre-flight check, but he doesn´t mind, they need to get going, and soon enough, Jack is barreling along the grassy airstrip.

Mac takes a deep breath, not looking out of the plane. He doesn´t mind big planes, but small ones like these aren´t his forte. Mac relaxes as the plane takes them further from the bad guys until suddenly the plane´s engine stalls and stops. Mac looks with wide eyes at Jack.

‘Maybe there was a reason why the engine hood was open. Do you have an idea?’

Mac frantically thinks, ‘yeah, yeah, I…’ he crawls over the seat into the back grabbing stuff, tying it together. He hands Jack a parachute and straps one on himself. Jack lets out a whooping sound. When he slides open the door, Mac pales.

‘OK Mac, jump!’ he shouts against the wind.

When Mac doesn´t make any move to jump, Jack grabs Mac and jumps.

‘Geronimo!’

* * *

‘Hey, Mac, when we jumped out of that plane, I thought you said you had a plan.’

Mac sighs, ‘Surviving the jump was the plan. Now we just need a new plan.’

‘Hell yeah, we do. 'Cause it looks like we landed on the forest moon of Endor. It's not gonna be long before the Ewoks pop out, start trying to eat us.’

‘For the thousandth time, Ewoks don't eat people.’

‘Want to bet?’ Jack grunts, ‘Why do you think they made that giant bonfire in Jedi, huh? To roast marshmallows? I'm telling you, man, Chewie, Luke and Han were on the menu, dude. They weren't gonna eat 'em. They were gonna sacrifice them to C-3PO because they thought he was a god.’

‘Sacrificing them and cooking them's the same thing.’

Jack scoffs but hears a vehicle approaching, ‘Uh-oh.’

‘What?’

‘Those aren't Ewoks.’

‘No, they are not. If I had to guess, I'd say those are the pals of the Bosnian drug runners whose org chart we just stole off that plane. Man...

‘Oh, no. Oh. Huh. They brought a chain saw.’

‘Oh, how sweet.’

The can hear the man shout orders in Bosnian, too bad they don´t speak it, but it is pretty much clear what the men are planning.

‘If a tree falls in the woods, you're hard of hearing. I mean... Can you hear it? Do you hear it? Something about hearing. What is it again?’

‘While you figure it out, would you hold onto that for me? I need two hands.’

‘Okay.’

‘Take it.’

‘Did you just make a Tarzan swing?’

‘Technically, it's a rope pendulum made using fisherman knots.’

‘Whatever. Can I call it a Tarzan swing?’

‘If it gets you on there, you can call it whatever you want.’

‘Good. Jack grunts while he grabs the rope and with a Tarzan yell, he lets go.

They slide down the Tarzan swing and it all appears to go well, until the Bosnian cuts through the tree and suddenly the tension is gone and both men plummet down. Jack hits the ground and rolls but Mac isn´t as fortunate and hits a rock. Jack can tell immediately by the sound of the bone snapping, it is bad. Mac yelps and Jack is on his feet before Mac can even try to get on his.

‘Where are you hurt?’

‘Busted my arm,’ Mac says between clenched teeth.

‘Can you walk?’

‘Yeah, let’s go.’

They start running but it is clear to Jack Mac isn´t going to last, he is white as a sheet and sweat pours from his face.

‘Stop Mac, we need to find shelter and take care of that arm.’

‘We’re gonna miss exfil.’

‘We’re not going to make it anyway. I need to set that arm and immobilize it.’

After examining the arm, Jack takes Mac´s belt and his own and ties Mac’s arm to his chest tight. Mac goes even paler but does his best not to make any sound.

‘Breathe kid.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘Well, I’ll look up the definition of the word when we are home. You’re not fine kid. But let’s worry about that later. Let’s get to exfil first, OK?’

Jack scans their surroundings, when he can´t hear the Bosnians anymore, he pulls Mac up. They need get going if they want to make it in time. They start walking, they aren’t going to make exfil, but they can go to a more populated area and try to find a phone. Jack does his best to check out Mac without being too obvious, but the kid is clearly in a lot of pain. But he doesn´t say anything and keeps walking. After a couple of klicks they find a village. Jack tells Mac to wait in a barn while he will go find a phone and some food. Mac protest but eventually sees Jack’s logic that he will attract unwanted attention with his arm.

It doesn´t take Jack long to find a store. He quickly walks in, luckily he has taken on a habit of always carrying cash of the country you are in, so he buys some sort of sandwiches that look like Doner and two bottles of water. Coming out of the store, he sees a honest to god old fashioned telephone boot. He goes over to check if it is still working and it is, so he quickly dials the number he knows by heart. A secure line is set up and all of a sudden he has Matty on the line. He explains their situation and Matty tells them to stay put and she will see what she can do to get exfil to come to them.

When he walks back to Mac, he feels a bit more comfortable. If they can just hang out until their exfil arrives, they are good. Mac is still where he left him and he curses himself that he forgot to check if they had some pain medication in the store. Maybe he can see if there is a first aid box in the barn. He hands Mac his Doner and bottle of water and Mac devours the sandwich in record time. After he has down the bottle of water he closes his eyes.

‘So I spoke to Matty and she is trying to get exfil to meet us.’

‘Good.’

When Mac regresses to one word answers Jack knows he is in serious pain.

‘Try to get some sleep. I will keep watch.’

Jack studies the barn and is fairly sure that someone entering will not see them. Mac keeps moving, trying to get comfortable in the cold barn. Jack finds an old horse blanket, but everything is better than being cold. He covers Mac with it and sits down next to him, so Mac can lean against him. In his left hand his gun ready if someone would enter. He can feel Mac’s breathing evening out when he finally falls asleep.

Two hours later, he hears footsteps and raises his gun, but it is their local exfil team. Jack gently wakes Mac who scrunches up his face when he moves unexcitingly. The exfil team is carrying a first aid kit with them and an inflatable splint. Mac’s arm is quickly immobilized and before he can protest, he has gotten a shot of pain killers.

‘Let’s go, kid, we are almost home. You did good.’

Jack almost carries Mac to the car. Whatever they gave him is strong and knocked the kid right of his feet. Once they are in the car, Mac closes his eyes and is out. Good, that way he won’t notice the bad roads they need to take to get to their rendezvous point with another car that will take them to the capital where they will go to an allied hospital where they can take care of Mac. He doesn´t wake when he is transported to the other car, and barely opens his eyes once they reach the hospital. It is starting to worry Jack, but the doctor tells him it is all OK. Mac’s arms is casted and he is discharged.

Mac looks like a drugged puppy when Jack supports him to yet another car that will take them to a safe house where they will wait for their flight home.

Once they arrive and Jack tucks Mac in the bed, he is dead on his feet himself and quickly crawls in one of the other beds. They made it, Mac is taken care off, they accomplish the mission… they can rest.


End file.
